This invention relates to piperazine derivatives of theophylline and to their utility as treatment compounds for respiratory and allergic diseases.
Theophylline, itself, is well known as a duiretic, cardiac stimulant and smooth muscle relaxant. Addition of the piperazine containing substituent confers a range of pharmacologic activities which render the resulting compounds useful in the symptomatic treatment of asthma, hay fever and other respiratory diseases such as, for example, the common cold.